My Princess
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Requested by GrojGirl10: When a Medieval festival takes place in Peaceville, Corey and Laney enter a drawing to become the Prince & Princess of the festival to give Grojband a big publicity boost. But true romance starts when the Jester requests the two kiss in front of the entire audience. A Corney (Corey x Laney) fluff one shot. Read & Review!


My Princess

The medieval festival was underway in Peaceville as Grojband walked down the colorful streets looking at the various array of costumes and props.

"I feel like I'm in a RPG right now!" Corey giggled as he glanced over towards a swords shop that was giving a demonstration.

Kin & Kon were too impressed to speak about anything, they kept on gawking at the beautiful magic shops that sold wizard collectables and cards from their favorite card game. Needless to say they were in heaven.

"I wanna see the fire dancers! They're by far my favorite thing about the medieval festival~" Laney said to the boys as she sighed.

Corey raised his eyebrow, "Why are they your favorite part about the festival Lanes?"

"Because it takes some serious skill to handle blazing fire sticks while you twirl them up in the air without getting burnt. That and I think some of the guys in there are kinda cute…." Laney admitted pushing some of her hair out of her face.

Corey rolled his eyes, "Whatever, hey what's that over there!"

He pointed towards a costume shop and the far end of the street where a jester was dancing around and laughing merrily. A huge crowd was gathered around him and the members of Grojband were curious, so they decided to see what the big deal was.

"Hear ye, Hear ye young peasants of Peaceville! Welcome to our humble festival where we can become lords and ladies of old. Today we'll be giving a special couple in the audience a chance to become the Prince and Princess of Peaceville during the duration of the festival. So gather round and we'll put your name within our magical wizard hat and we'll know the identity of our royal couple." The Jester announced to the crowd of people.

Residents started to put their name in the hat, hoping that they and their loved ones would become the Prince and Princess of Peaceville. Corey was looking at Laney with one eyebrow raised and a soft smile, confusing the bassist of the band.

"Let's put our names in the hat Lanes!" Corey said as he grabbed her hands in his with glee.

Laney's eyes widened, "But why Core?"

"If we put our names in the drawing then there is a possible chance that we'll become the Prince and Princess of Peaceville. And if that happens we can get huge publicity for our Band and we'll have gig requests coming from miles around at every second. It'll be great!" Corey answered as he gave her his puppy eyes.

Laney blushed and gave a head nod, "Well….If it's for the good of the band….Then sure, let's go for it!"

"_**GREAT!**_ Let's go get our names down and put into the hat!" Corey happily said as he turned around to be shocked.

Turns out that Kin & Kon had gotten up to the stage before them, waving at Corey and Laney they smiled and pointed out that they had already written their names on a piece of paper and they threw it into the hat.

"How did they know that we were gonna do that?" Corey asked Laney.

Laney chuckled, "I don't know Core, probably because they heard you announce it when they were standing right next to us."

"Fair enough. Let's just hope that we become the Prince and Princess of Peaceville." Corey said as they watch the Jester shift through the names in the hat and finally pulled out a single piece of paper.

The Jester smiled and picked up the mic, "Peaceville Lords and Ladies! It is time for us to reveal who our festival royals are!"

Holding each other, Corey and Laney gulped as the Jester unfolded the piece of paper.

"Corey Riffin & Laney Penn!" The Jester cried out.

The crowd cheered despite their names not getting drawn and Corey lifted Laney in the air in happiness. Giggling, Laney hugged Corey tight and then they walked up to the small stage where the Jester bowed to them in respect.

"Congratulations! You two are the Prince and Princess of Peaceville!" The Jester smiled, but before they got their crowns upon their head the Jester stopped them continuing with, "Now give the crowd a royal display of affection with a kiss!"

"_**WHAT?!**_" Corey and Laney shouted at the same time.

Their reactions just made the Jester all the more happier, "You are the royal couple of the entire city now, even if it's just for fun you still have to perform your duties as a couple."

"B-But why do we have to kiss?" Laney asked the Jester.

Placing a hand on Laney's head the Jester smiled and replied, "A kiss is the ultimate sign of love and devotion. And if you perform a kiss in front of the whole crowd it represents your devotion to them and your love for each other. It's a win-win situation."

Kin & Kon giggled from the audience as the entire audience waited for the newly announced Prince and Princess to kiss. Corey and Laney were blushing up a storm, Laney felt like she was going to faint and Corey looked legitimately embarrassed.

But looking at Laney, Corey smiled and blushed slightly as he started to say to her, "If you're OK with this Laney….Then so am I."

"Oh Core…. Of course I am OK with this. But in front of all these people…." Laney started to say but she was suddenly cut off by Corey who placed his finger upon her lips.

Smiling gently Corey said to her, "It'll be over before it even starts."

Leaning in towards Laney's lips, Corey brought Laney closer to his body with one hand around her waist and another hand on her cheek. Laney melted to Corey's touch and she started to close her eyes as he reached closer to her lips.

That's when it happened, Corey placed a full kiss on her lips and there was no turning back. Passion was released in that small kiss and Laney fully appreciated the fact that Corey was taking his time with their embrace. Laney kissed him back and the two band mates separated on the 2nd minute of their kiss.

The crowd was cheering for them and their happy embrace while Kin & Kon were crying tears of joy. Needless to say that they were pretty big supporters of Corey and Laney's relationship.

"Now that's what I call love. Come here you crazy love birds and receive your crowns!" The Jester cried out as he placed the crowns upon Corey and Laney's head.

Turning to the crowd in their new crowns, Corey and Laney held hands and smiled at each other and their new status as Prince and Princess of Peaceville. The day couldn't get much better than this.

Hours passed by and night was finally upon Peaceville as the street lamps glowed in the streets. Corey and Laney were at the dance floor of the festival watching couples dance together.

"Do you want to dance Laney?" Corey asked smiled, holding out his arms politely.

Laney smiled, "Of course I do."

They walked out onto the middle of the floor when a slow song started and Corey held her close to his body, starting to sway and spin the two band mates started slow dancing together.

"So are you happy that we won Core?" Laney asked Corey as he leaned her down.

Corey leaned Laney back up and smiled genuinely, "Is that even a question Lanes?"

The couple giggled and grew silent as they gazed into each other's eyes. Corey spoke up first saying to her, "You're my Princess Laney."

"And you're my Prince." Laney said in return.

Corey shook his head, "I've always viewed you as a Princess. Even before this medieval fair."

That made Laney's heart race, "Really Core?"

To answer her question, Corey leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips and silenced her questions.

Finally coming up for air Corey breathlessly said to Laney, "You are my Princess Laney. You'll always be my Princess."

"And here I thought you just wanted to become the Prince of Peaceville because of the band." Laney finally said after she caught her breath.

They laughed light heartily and continued to sway with Laney fully in Corey's arms with her head upon his chest. She felt like a Princess. She was _**HIS**_ Princess.


End file.
